Nuestra Historia
by XAndreittaxDinamittaX
Summary: Ya saben de qué hablo... Spencer Wright, aspirante a cineasta; Billy Joe Cobra, fantasmagórica estrella de rock. Ambos mejores amigos, viviendo aventuras y metiéndose en toda clase de problemas. ¿Realmente saben todo acerca de ellos? Pronto Billy y Spencer descubrirán cómo cambiaron sus vidas y por qué. Ya que al final las cosas no siempre resultan como se planean. Primer fic DTMG!
1. Prólogo

Solo Un… Prólogo:

¡Hola a todo mundo! Mi nombre es Spencer Wright. Desde muy joven siempre me apasionaban las películas, especialmente las de terror, por lo que mi aspiración siempre fue convertirme en un gran director de cine. ¿Genial, no?

Mi vida transcurría normalmente desde que nací: secundaria normal, compañeros normales, casa normal y familia… más o menos normal. Ya que después de todo, resulta que éramos parientes lejanos del conocido músico Billy Joe Cobra. En fin, todos los días transcurrían como siempre hasta que recibimos una noticia sobre mi primo el cantante. Poco después nos mudamos a su casa en Beverly Hills, donde TODO cambio.

Una escuela impresionante, un director que me odia, uno que otro compañero molesto, dos grandes amigos y una mansión en donde vivir. ¡Era increíble! Y algo más. Algo que en mi vida me hubiera esperado, ocurrió.

¡Me encontré con Billy convertido en un fantasma!

No lo podía creer. Y es que era algo totalmente imposible, pero aún así estaba ocurriendo.

Con el tiempo Billy y yo convivimos y nos volvimos mejores amigos, llegando a conocerlo incluso más que cuando estaba vivo. Y esa es la historia.

-¡Spencer, estás por aquííí…? Viejo, sabes dónde están mis notas.

-Billy, están en el escritorio como siempre.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Gracias, amor! Vuelvo al rato.

Bien, en donde estaba... ah, sí! Pues, en esta historia les contaré cómo mi vida tomó tantos giros inesperados. Ya que, al final, las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las planea. Y claro que deben estar preguntándose como llegamos Billy y yo a estar… juntos. Obviamente les contaré de cómo sucedió también.

-Aww, ¿qué está haciendo Spenceee… ah?

-Billy, ¿qué no te habías ido ya? ¬¬ … Además estoy en medio de algo ¿podrías no interrumpi-?

-Pero vaaamos dime para ver que puedo hacer, sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

-Por favor, Billy. Puedo hacer esto solo, puedes irte.

-Ow… Jm! Jaja, sabes eso no se parece mucho a lo que dijiste esa vez cuando-

-¡Billy! Argh… ¿no te vas a ir cierto?

-Nop.

-Okey, bueno. Hasta aquí, me despido!

-¿Con quién hablas?

-Pues contigo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué, pero si-… no acabas de-…? que no estabas-? Argg…! Mi cabeza… T.T

-Vas a llegar tarde, ve a trabajar ya.

-Ja, solo quieres que me vaya porque sabes que si me quedo un rato más no te vas a resistir a-

-¡BILLY!

**Bueno, creo que Billy y Spencer van a estar ocupados un rato… Entonces, que les pareció? :) Esto es solo un avance, subiré el primer capitulo el próximo martes 8 de Julio… es que no podía aguantarme a no subirlo :D Así que, ¿qué les pareció? Genial? Horrible? Desastroso? Los segundos peor desperdiciados de sus jóvenes vidas?**

**No sé. Pero estoy empezando así que no sean tan duros conmigo, please T^T. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a dormir porque mañana tengo examen, y si no apruebo… DX!**

**Cuídense todos! Y dejen sus comentarios y/o criticas si quieren! Cambio y fuera :3**


	2. Vida

Capítulo 1: Vida

_"__Una vida tranquila es la que tenía,_

_Como cualquiera hoy en día._

_No estar triste ni estar contento,_

_Ya habrá algún momento…_

_En que pregunte mirando al cielo…_

_Si acaso… ¿algo cambiaría?"_

-PDV de Spencer-

Podía decir con seguridad que ya había amanecido… después de todo que otra luz me daría justo en la cara mientras duermo.

Me senté en mi cama frotando mis enceguecidos ojos, las cortinas que tenía no ayudaban mucho, eran tan delgadas que no evitaban que los rayos del sol se filtraran y me despertaran a la misma hora siempre.

Lo bueno era que no me hacía falta un despertador.

-Spenceeer…! –oí la cantarina voz de mi mamá, justo a tiempo- ya está listo el desayuno, cariño. Alístate para ir a la escuela.

-Ya vooooy…! –dije aún cansado y bostecé, me levanté de mi cama y estiré mis brazos lo más que pude.

Fui al baño, me bañe, peiné, y cambié antes de unirme a mis padres y a mi hermana para desayunar en nuestra cocina, que también era nuestro comedor.

Nuestra casa era muy similar a la mayoría de las que había alrededor… después de todo vivíamos en los suburbios.

Era simple… de dos pisos, azotea y un garaje; y aunque la mayoría de nuestros vecinos, en especial chicos y chicas de mi edad, deseaba con tener varios lujos, como carros y eso… a mí, en realidad, no me importaba… Prefería antes que tener todo eso, seguir mi sueño de ser un reconocido director de cine. De películas de terror, claro.

Pensando en esto llegué a la cocina, donde ya estaba mi familia.

-Buenos días... –dije con poco ánimo y tomé asiento.

-Buenos días, cariño. Aquí tienes. – sonrió mi mamá dándome un tazón de cereal antes de seguir cocinando.

-Spencer, cómo te va con tus videos, hijo? –preguntó mi papá mientras comía.

-Ah, bien, papá. Terminé de hacer unas tomas ayer... así que creo que voy a terminarlo hoy, jeje. –en realidad apenas y había filmado ayer, últimamente no me convencía lo que grababa, me había quedado despierto mucho tiempo intentando averiguar lo que les hacía falta, pero nada…!

Era como si mi inspiración se hubiera tomado vacaciones… aunque en realidad no es como si alguien deseara ver mis videos ya que…... y me duele admitirlo, hasta ahora no había subido ni uno solo a la web.

"Vaya forma de seguir tu sueño, eh…" me regañé.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda, hijo? Porque puedo usar una de mis herramientas para que agregues esos efectos especiales que tanto quieres...! –sugirió. Al parecer, yo no era muy bueno mintiendo.

-No gracias, papá. Eh... ya tengo todo cubierto! –me negué rápidamente. Para mi suerte, mi papá si creyó lo último, y fue un alivio, posiblemente pudo causar un daño irreparable a algún artefacto en la casa.

-Y que tal tú, hija? ¿Cómo van tus clases de karate?

-¡Fueron terribles…! –gruñó mi impulsiva hermana, alzando un puño con la intención de romper algo.

-Tranquila, Jessica. –la calmó mamá- Hugh, a Jessica no la aceptaron en la academia de artes marciales.

-Oh, cierto! Lo siento, cariño… -dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de animarla.

-Ah… Jessica, y por qué no te aceptaron? –solté, arqueando una ceja. Después de todo hasta donde sabía mi hermana era la mejor en karate.

-En nuestra escuela no hay electivos, y dijeron que no podía entrar a esa academia a menos que hubiera llevado electivos de artes marciales antes. –gruñó otra vez, queriendo patear algo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, hija. Lo vamos a solucionar, encontraremos otra academia!

Me resté a suspirar ante esto, lo que provocó que bostezara otra vez. Al parecer no sería el único con un mal día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegué caminando a la escuela, ya que quedaba solo a un par de cuadras de mi casa.

Las clases pasaron con mucha normalidad, tan aburridas y monótonas como siempre. Hasta que estando en clase de historia me rendí, y decidí en vez de escuchar al profesor, ponerme a garabatear cualquier cosa en un block.

¿Cuándo todo se había vuelto así? Ni siquiera podía hacer videos como antes y creo que era porque empezaba a sentir que los días eran todos iguales, la misma rutina.

Desde hace unos días me sentía aburrido y hastiado. Y a pesar de que me levantara y pensara cada mañana que sería un nuevo día lleno de cosas emocionantes por hacer, en realidad no era así… y es que hasta qué punto, puede una persona volverse tan monótona que incluso sabes lo que te espera cada día!

Pero era extraño, recordaba que antes no era así.

De hecho me agradaba tener una vida tranquila… sin ninguna clase de conflictos familiares, problemas en la escuela, o algún caso como los que se ven en las noticias a menudo… Y estaba agradecido por eso! En ningún momento durante mis trece años de vida me molestó si quiera ese hecho, pero últimamente, y por alguna razón, sentía como si… me hiciera falta algo.

Pero… ¿Qué era…? …

Sacudí mi cabeza con cansancio, además de todo en lo que pensaba seguía cansado por quedarme despierto por varias horas anoche. Decidí que en cuanto regresara a casa lo primero que haría sería dormir hasta la cena.

-¡Qué aburrido! Te dije que no viniéramos hoy… sabes que me moría por ir al concierto!

-Aunque no hubiéramos venido, no habríamos podido ir! Ya estaban agotadas las entradas, lo olvidas…?

Escuché como dos chicas, que se sentaban detrás mío hablaban entre ellas sobre lo que parecía un… ¿concierto? No importa, el asunto era que no dejaban de hablar y lo hacían tan alto que empezaba a pensar que el profesor debía estar sordo para no oírlas. Trataba de apoyar mi cabeza en mis brazos para no tener que oír su conversación, pero era inútil.

-¿A qué hora termina el concierto?

-Todavía falta mucho, me parece que dura hasta las ocho…

-Y que tal si vamos a su hotel cuando termine!

-¡Si, eso sería genial! No podremos verlo cantar pero al menos podemos verlo cuando llegué a su hotel!

Seguí escuchando sus risas por buen rato mientras de seguro se veía sonreír emocionadas. No recordaba que hubiera un concierto en la ciudad y menos esta noche. Era cierto que mi principal afición eran las películas, pero… la música era algo que también me gustaba mucho. De ahí que aprendí a tocar la batería! Pero, ahora mi curiosidad era… ¿de qué músico se trataba? Me incliné un poco hacia atrás para intentar averiguarlo.

-¡El es tan simpático…!

-Si! Lo sé, me encanta su cabello oscuro…!

-A mi me encanta su estilo, es tan... ¡rockero y alocado!

-Si, es cierto. ¡Imagina estar en una de sus famosas fiestas en yates!

-Ayy… sería un sueño estar al lado de-!

Brinqué en mi asiento, golpeando mi mano contra mi pupitre. Y es que estaba tan concentrado por oír el nombre que me sobresalté al oír la campana de salida. Solo llegué a ver que todos salían de clase para después también pararme y salir, sobando mi adolorida mano.

El camino a casa no fue tan malo, hacía algo de frío pero no estaba para nada incómodo. Pronto llegué y fui directo a mi habitación, me pareció extraño no ver a mis padres o a mi hermana cuando entré, pero lo más probable era que hubieran llevado a Jessica a esa otra academia a la que finalmente dijeron que irían.

Ya en mi cuarto, arrojé mi mochila a un lado para echarme en mi cama y reponer las horas de sueño perdidas. Sentí que casi automáticamente en cuanto cerré los ojos caí dormido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Estaba solo._

_Y sentía que de mis ojos caían pequeñas lágrimas. Con solo cinco años de edad lloraba por el escozor de una herida en mi brazo causada por una fea caída que tuve. Iba a seguir llorando pero escuché unos pasitos que venían en mi dirección, al ver quien era traté de hacerme el fuerte y no llorar, pero no importaba que lo hiciera, el niño mayor y más alto que yo solo me sonrió sabiendo lo que trataba de hacer. Sentí como me sacudió un poco el cabello antes de colocar una bandita en el corte que tenía. Y simplemente volvió a sonreír. Sin evitar contagiarme de su ánimo, le sonreí de vuelta para después abrazarlo, mientras cerraba mis ojos, feliz._

_Nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que poco a poco sentí que dejaba de abrazarme. Intenté abrir los ojos pero no podía solo sentía que su calor se iba alejando lentamente, y empezaba a sentir frío… demasiado. A través de mis párpados podía notar como todo se iba tornando oscuro y silencioso, hasta volverse tortuoso y de ahí… volverse casi insoportable._

_Aún con esa sensación dolorosa, sentía mi cuerpo volverse como el de un chico de trece. Quería volver a llorar. Quería que él me vuelva a abrazar. Quería gritar su nombre pero sentía seca la garganta, y quería moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía. _

_Hasta que finalmente cerré mis ojos con fuerza y oí un ruido ensordecedor junto con un golpe…!_

-Ahhhh…!–me levanté agitado, poniendo una mano en mi pecho tratando controlar mi ritmo cardiaco, mientras sentía que había sudado frío. Había sido evidentemente un sueño… a pesar de que.. se hubiese sentido tan real.

Respiré tranquilo intentando relajarme, ya que de hecho era poco usual para mí tener pesadillas. Me levanté a mirar por mi ventana, ya que ese ruido con golpe del final me pareció que no era parte del sueño.

Y así era, vi que mis padres bajaban de nuestra camioneta, ya aparcada, y se dirigían hacia la puerta de la casa.

Bajé por las escaleras y fui a servirme algo de jugo de la nevera, antes de recibirlos. Mientras tanto me puse a pensar… ¿qué era lo que había soñado? Recuerdo que al principio estaba solo y… creo que estaba herido, y juraba que era mucho menor de lo que ahora… que extraño. Solo recordaba eso y… a alguien conmigo… un niño… ¿pelinegro? Era muy difícil recordar con exactitud.

Decidí olvidar el asunto y terminé mi bebida, justo cuando oí a mis padres entrar. Dejando el vaso a un lado, fui donde estaban ellos.

Y me sorprendió lo que vi.

Mi madre lloraba desconsolada mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, mientras mi padre sostenía sus hombros tratando de que se relajara. Estaba tan sorprendido que no pude moverme. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Mi madre casi nunca lloraba, y era porque siempre portaba una sonrisa, y si se encontraba enojada siempre se calmaba o hallaba una solución para algún problema que hubiese. Así que si lloraba… probablemente sea por algo que no tenía solución. Y lo único que no tenía solución era…

-Ma-Mamá? Papá…? –fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-Oh, Spencer! –sentí los brazos de mi mamá recargarse en mis hombros, mientras seguía llorando. Mi padre cabizbajo nos miraba triste y preocupado.- algo terrible pasó… -dijo a lo que yo opté por quedarme quieto.

-¿Q-Qué…? –pregunté muy nervioso.

-Es que tu primo… -susurró aún sollozando- …Billy falleció.

Al oírla sentí como mi peso se iba y mi cuerpo tembló. Desafortunadamente… tenía razón. Estábamos de luto.

Y no pude evitar sentirme culpable…

… por desear que algo en mi vida cambiara.

**¡Al fin! Lamento mucho haber tardado pasándome de la fecha T-T Estaba ocupada con todos los trabajos que me dejaron… afortunadamente al fin lo subí! ^^ Haré todo lo posible por no pasarme esta vez, lo juro! xBB! El próximo lo subo el martes 22 de Julio! Y si se preguntan porque los martes pues… es porque en una página de internet leí que el día de la suerte de los que se llaman Baruch! xD! Es el martes! Asi que por eso :3**

**Dejen sus comentarios positivos o negativos si quieren! Y díganme si les gusta como va la historia… aunque recién esta empezando… bueno… eh… si! Diganme que tal! Traten de no ser tan duros conmigo please… t.t! Porque recién estoy empezando a escribir fics!**

**-Saludos a todos los que leen! Besos! ¡Que viva el Ectofeature! Y cambio y fuera! :DD**


End file.
